


Dr. Feelgood

by ChelseaJay



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon just wants to take care of his sick lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganelisabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganelisabeth/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a Bias/Reader story. I hope you all enjoy it. I keep it pronoun free so that any gender could read it.

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

I know I promised I would come see you today, but I won’t be able to make it.

_Sent, 5:35am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

ㅠ_ㅠ

_Received, 5:35am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

Why?

_Received, 5:35am_

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

I’m sick.

_Sent, 5:37am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

Awww, poor baby.

_Received, 5:38am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

Do you want me to come over later?

_Received, 5:38am_

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

No.

_Sent, 5:39am_

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

You’ll get sick too.

_Sent, 5:39am_

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

You can’t afford to get sick this close to comeback.

_Sent, 5:40am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

But you don’t feel good.

_Received, 5:43am_

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

And I’ll feel worse if you have to postpone your comeback because of me.

_Sent, 5:44am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

We won’t.

_Received, 5:51am_

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

( ㅡ__ㅡ )

_Sent, 5:44am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

Fine... I’ll stay at practice.

_Received, 5:54am_

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

Good. (:

_Sent, 5:59am_

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

I just took some medicine, so I’m going back to sleep.

_Sent, 5:59am_

**TO: Pyo (: xoxo**

Hoon-ah, FIGHTING! I love you.

_Sent, 6:00am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

I love you too. Sleep well!

_Received, 6:01am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

Just checking in to see how you’re doing.

_Received, 9:23am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

Are you okay?

_Received, 10:15am_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

Okay, I’m really worried about you now.

_Received, 12:46pm_

* * *

 

**FROM: Zee Ah Co**

Jihoon is really freaking out.

_Received, 1:12pm_

**FROM: Zee Ah Co**

I hope you’re just sleeping.

_Received, 1:13pm_

**FROM: Zee Ah Co**

And not something worse... like dead.

_Received, 1:13pm_

* * *

 

**FROM: Park Kyung**

I don’t know what Jiho just sent you but he’s sitting here laughing his ass off.

_Received, 1:15pm_

**FROM: Park Kyung**

It’s probably a really terrible joke, please ignore him.

_Received, 1:16pm_

* * *

 

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

???

_Received, 1:51pm_

* * *

 

**FROM: Park Kyung**

P.O. keeps interrupting practice. I think he’s gonna make a run for it soon.

_Received, 1:53pm_

* * *

 

**FROM: Tae Ill**

Pyo is about to leave.

_Received, 2:29pm_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

I know you’re sick but can you please make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.

_Received, 2:30pm_

* * *

 

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

I’m coming over.

_Received, 2:34pm_

**FROM: Pyo (: xoxo**

I’m here, open your door please.

_Received, 3:17pm_

* * *

 

You wake up to your phone going off and a loud banging on your door. Frowning, you stretch out your limbs and roll out of the bed. As you head towards the door, you run a hand through you hair, trying to work out the knots.

“Who is it?” You call out, hoping the person on the other side of the door can hear you seeing as though your voice is rough and gravely at the moment.

You hear a shuffle on the other side before a deep voice replies. “It’s Jihoon, can I come in?”

Eyebrows furrowing, you unlock the door and open it with a frown.

“I thought I told you not to come over.”

P.O smiles brightly and raises his arms to show you the grocery bags. “I brought food.”

Sighing, you roll your eyes and move to let him in. “If you get sick because of me, I will gladly punch you.”

Pyo laughs as he puts the groceries on the counter. “My mother always told me that true love hurts. I didn’t think she meant it seriously.”

You snort at his joke, setting off a series of coughs that causes Jihoon to rush to your side.

“Maybe you should sit down,” he says as he gently guides you to the chair on the other side of the counter. “I’ll get you some water.”

You smile, but it comes off more as a grimace. “I’m fine, stop being such a worry wort.”

“You’re not fine,” he replies with a shake of his head as he hands you a glass of water. “You’re sick and you look like you’re dying.”

You glare at him as you take a sip of your drink, “I cannot believe you just said that.”

You set the glass down and start to get up to go check yourself out in the mirror, but he stops you.

“Nope, you stay right where you are. I was just kidding, you always look beautiful to me... even with snot dripping from your nose.”

You screech as your hand flies to cover your face.

“Oh my god, “ you scream as you slap his shoulder with your other hand. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jihoon coos at you as you sulk in your chair. “You looked so cute, all sick and... well that part was kind of gross but you still looked cute.”

You frown as he pulls a tissue box out of one of the bags he brought.

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” you say as he hands it to you.

“Because you love me,” he responds.

As you blow your nose, you watch him as he begins to put away the groceries, occasionally setting a few to the side.

“What are you going to do with those?” You say, one brow raised.

Pyo turns to you and grins widely, “I’m making you soup. What else would I be doing?”

You eyes go wide as you rush to stand up. “Oh no, no, no. There will be none of that. Remember what happened last time you tried to cook?”

Pyo bows his head sheepishly and mumbles, “Ialmostsetthedormonfire.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I almost set the dorm on fire.” He repeats slowly, this time louder.

“Exactly, which is why you won’t be cooking here.”

“But you’re here, you can watch me to make sure I don’t do anything!”

“Then I may as well do it myself.”

“No.” He says, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. “Why can’t you let me do this one thing for you? I just want to help you feel better.”

You stare at him for a moment and then you sigh, “Fine. You can cook, but you have to follow everything I say.”

He smiles brightly and leans forward to kiss you but you back away.

“I’m sick, remember?”

He rolls his eyes, pulling you forward and kisses you on the forehead. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you here.”

You blush as he pulls away and you try to hide your face in your hands, “Stop it. You’re embarrassing me.”

He smirks as your phone goes off. You both jerk your head in the direction of the bed. Before you can get up, he jogs to the bed and grabs your phone.

“Who is it,” you ask, as he brings you the phone.

He shrugs and hands it to you as he returns to the kitchen. “I didn’t check.”

“Whatever,” you say as you pin in your password and come face to face with a notification for fifteen unread texts; 6 from Pyo, 4 from Zico, 3 from Kyung and 2 from Taeil.

Shaking your head, you show him the screen. “Looks like I’m really popular with the Block B men today. Care to explain?”

Pyo raises his eyebrows and slowly turns towards the stove.

“Nope,” he says with the shake of his head. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

You glance at him then back to your phone, “Sure you don’t Hoon-ah.”

Instead of replying, Jihoon proceeds to find a pot to cook the soup in. You shake your head at him fondly and  go back to look at your phone.

Sighing, you click on the latest message.

* * *

 

**FROM: Zee Ah Co**

Is Jihoon-ah there yet? He’s not answering his messages.

_Received, 4:03pm_

**TO: Zee Ah Co**

He’s here.

_Sent, 4:11pm_

**TO: Zee Ah Co**

His phone must be on silent.

_Sent, 4:11pm_

**TO: Zee Ah Co**

Did you need something?

_Sent, 4:12pm_

**FROM: Zee Ah Co**

No, I just wanted to make sure he got there safely.

_Received, 4:14pm_

**FROM: Zee Ah Co**

Try not to get him sick, please.

_Received, 4:14pm_

**TO: Zee Ah Co**

Didn’t plan on it, but I’ll keep that in mind..

_Sent, 4:15pm_

* * *

 

“What are you giggling at?” Jihoon says, startling you. You hadn’t even realized you’d been laughing, yet alone became lost in your world. Shaking your head fondly, you turned your phone towards him so he could see the screen.

“Your leader is playing Dad again, I find it cute and funny.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, “Should I be worried?”

You roll your eyes at him and shoo him back towards the stove. “As if. If anything it’s him that’s trying to steal you from me.”

“That’s not a very pleasant thought,” Pyo says with a grimace as he turns around and grabs a fork.

“Wait a minute,” you say as your furrow your brows. “What are you doing? I don’t remember you turning anything on.”

“That’s because while you were in your own little world I changed my mind.”

“Oh... well what are you making now?” You say, tilting your head to the side.

“Spicy ramen,” he replies. You frown in confusion.

“May I ask why?” You’re relieved that he changed his mind, but ramen doesn’t seem like something you would eat if you’re sick.

He stirs the noodles as speaks, “My mom used to make it for me when I was younger. She said that it makes you sweat the cold out.”

“Does that really work,” you wondered.

He shrugs, “I don’t know. But I always felt better afterwards and the colds never lasted long.”

You think about for a moment then smile . “Alright then, I’ll give it a try.”

You would do anything to get rid of this terrible cold, you felt awful though it hadn’t really crossed your mind since Jihoon walked in. You always felt better around him.

Glancing at him, you grin as he sets a bowl in front of you while sliding a pair of chopsticks across the counter.

“Eat up,” he says.

“Only if you’re eating too.”

“Already ahead of you,” he replies as he sets a bowl in front of the seat next to you.

As the two of you eat, you fill each other in on how your week has been. You both had been busy and with conflicting schedules you’d hardly had time text each other, yet alone see each other.

Once you finished eating, Pyo collected the dishes and headed into the kitchen to wash them.

Standing up, you motioned towards the bathroom.

“I’m gonna go take some more medicine and freshen up. Want to cuddle when I get back?”

You were hoping he would say yes because as much as you’d objected to him coming over earlier, you missed him deeply.

“Trying to get me in your bed already,” he called out over his shoulder. “I’ll have you know, I don’t put out on the first date.”

You blush at what he’s implying but hold your ground anyway since he can’t see you. “Oh please. I’ve already been there and done that. You’re used goods.”

Crossing your arms, you put a hand on your chin. “Hmm, maybe I should give Zico a call. I do like my maidens fair and pure.”

Jihoon spins around wet bowl in hand, water dripping to the floor.

“You wouldn’t,” he gasps dramatically. “After all I’ve done for you. I even made you ramen!”

You chuckle at his antics.

“Fine, fine. You got me. I wouldn’t trade you for the world, but I will kill you if that water isn’t off my kitchen floor by the time I get back.” You say as you turn to walk to the bathroom.

“That’s the second time today you're threatened my life. I’m starting to think I should be worried.”

“You should,” you reply as you shut the door.

When you walk out of the bathroom, the lights are already dimmed and you can see the outline of Pyo’s body on your bed. You head to the counter first to grab your phone, then head towards the bed. As you get to the bed, you realize that Pyo has fell asleep waiting for you.

Sighing, you gently caress his face as you move a hair behind his ear.

“You idiot,” you murmur to yourself. “Coming over here to take care of me when you’re already exhausted yourself.”

Shaking your head, you put your phone on the charger then slide into the bed. After situating yourself, you grab his arm and wrap it around your waist.

“I love you, Hoon-ah.” You whisper as you close your eyes.

You can faintly hear Jihoon reply ‘I love you, too’ as you fall asleep.

 

**-x-**

 

A shrill beeping sound wakes you. You blink slowly, reaching over to grab your phone hoping not to jostle Jihoon.  As the screen turns on, you grimace as your eyes adjust to lights. Looking at the time your eyes widen. It was well over eleven pm.

“Looks like Jihoon won’t be going home tonight,” you whisper to yourself.

Groaning, you pin in the code for your phone and set the alarm to five am. As you’re about to set the phone back down, you notice the notification that woke you.

* * *

 

**FROM: Tae Ill**

I’m assuming Pyo is still there since he’s not home yet.

_Received, 11:23pm_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

Jiho, is threatening to come over there and get him.

_Received, 11:27pm_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

Crisis averted. I told Jiho I would handle it.

_Received, 11:32pm_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

You guys must be sleep.

_Received, 11:49pm_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

Please be awake. I really need to talk to Pyo and his phone is going straight to voicemail.

_Received, 12:24am_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

I’m headed to bed now, please make sure Pyo makes it to the studio by 6.

_Received, 12:49am_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

Jiho will murder him if he’s not there.

_Received, 12:50am_

**TO: Tae Ill**

Already ahead of you.

_Sent, 12:56am_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

Thank god you replied.

_Received, 12:56am_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

I don’t sleep well when I’m worried.

_Received, 12:57am_

**TO: Tae Ill**

It’s fine, I’m just glad I woke up too.

_Sent, 12:57am_

**TO: Tae Ill**

I’ll put his phone on my charger since mine has a full battery.

_Sent, 12:58am_

**TO: Tae Ill**

Have sweet dreams, Tae Ill!

_Sent, 12:58am_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

>_<

_Received, 1:00am_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

Stop calling me that!

_Received, 1:00am_

**TO: Tae Ill**

^_^

_Sent, 1:01am_

**TO: Tae Ill**

Ill think about it.

_Sent, 1:02am_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

Smh, you’re just as corny as he is.

_Received, 1:02am_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

And it’s too late for this shit.

_Received, 1:03am_

**FROM: Tae Ill**

I’m going to sleep, good night!

_Received, 1:03am_

**TO: Tae Ill**

Good night.

_Sent, 1:04am_

* * *

You unplug your phone from the charger and set it on your nightstand, then slip your hand into Jihoon’s pocket and search for his. Once you find his phone you plug it in and lay back down.

Jihoon turns on the bed and wraps his arm back around your waist as he pulls you closer to him.

“Who’s was that,” he mumbles in your ear.

“Don’t worry about, just go back to sleep. I set my alarm so you’ll wake up on time.”

You feel Jihoon smile against your neck.

“You know I love you, right?”

You snort. If there was one thing in this world you were sure of, it was his feelings for you. Which is why you close your eyes and reply, “And you always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!! (=^_^=)


End file.
